A conventional socket 50 is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a large section 52 and a small section 51. A passage 53 is defined through the socket 50. The specification 54 is rolled in the outer surface of the large section 52. The whole socket 50 is proceeded with electroplating such that a light-colored layer of electroplating 60 is coated to the inner surface and outer surface side of the socket 50. Nevertheless, the specification 54 is not obvious, because there is no difference between the color of the specification 54 and the outer surface of the socket 50. Another surface treatment is to merge the socket in a solution of Manganese Phosphit, and this makes the surface dark. The inherent shortcoming of the above mentioned problem is not improved. Some of the specification 54 is printed on the outer surface of the socket 50. Although different colors can be used to the specification 54, it tends to be worn out.
The present invention intends to provide a method for making the specification of the socket brighter than the color of the outer surface of the socket so that the specification can be seen clearly.